Máy Rung
by Sammichplease
Summary: There was a cat in the motel room (why? It's a motel room, they never checked the lockers for Kevin's mom and they don't check the rooms for stray cats) and the Reader must convince Dean to keep it. Does she? That is the question...


(Cover picture credited to XGerardsxOnlyxLoveX on Deviantart)

"Hey, Dean?" I called hesitantly from the motel room.

"What?" Came a slightly annoyed response from the doorway.

"Is there supposed to be a cat in here?"

"What?" Now he was just confused.

I caught sight of him trudging into the room to see me, making unblinking eye contact with a calm mottled cat sitting on the bed nearest to the door. "What the Hell?"

"Can we keep him? If it's a him? Or a her? Whatever love parts it may possess?"

"No. Kick it out. We can't bring a friggin' cat on the road with us." Dean backed to the doorway again, avoiding a sneezing fit.

"Goddamnit if you get Sam, then I want a sidekick too,"-There was an accusing 'Hey!' from the Impala outside-,"I'll buy it food and get a litterbox and a new damn car to keep it in, and maybe it can be an excuse for a new motel room for myself and Sam. It's not really fun sleeping in the Impala at night when you're boning some blonde and the motel check-in is closed, you know."

"Please, stop talking." Dean held up his hands and raised his eyebrows, overwhelmed by my wave of information he'd rather leave unknown.

"Can I keep it?"

"No." I glared daggers at him as he turned to head back to the Impala and thought over a different way to convince him, petting the mottled cat that was happily purring on the motel bed.

"What if we had a vote?"

"A vote?" He said, slightly amused.

"Yes." I stated, a-matter-of-factly. "If three of us agree the cat can stay, then so it shall be. If not, then the cat goes."

"Three? There's only three of us here, and I'm not budging."

"I mean Team Free Will plus one. We'll drag Castiel from wherever he's probably clubbing with some psychopathic angels and get his opinion."

"And what if there's a tie?" Dean asked, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. I gave a dark leer in humour.

"Then we call Crowley."

Dean looked incredulous. "Crowley? Why the hell would we call him?"

_ "Because he doesn't like you, nor does he care about your cat allergy,"_ I thought. "He's the closest thing with an opinion that we know besides you, me, and the rest of the gang?" I offered.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. I grinned and the cat purred.

Once Sam was in the room, looking warily at the cat in acknowledgement, I prayed for Cas. "Castiel, angel of Chuck's shitty books, where art thou and drag your feathery ass the fuck hither so we can get a cat vote-"

"That was the most blasphemous prayer I have ever recieved." Castiel said in distaste, after appearing behind the three of us.

"Glad I could be of service, now let's vote."

"Wait, what was I called for?"

"We're voting on a cat, didn't you hear the prayer?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good, then let's get this show on the road!" I motioned toward the cat with extended arms, following its movements as it jumped from the bed and rubbed against Castiel's legs. He shifted, unsure of what to think, and then bent over and picked up the cat, hands under its forelegs, examining it.

"This cat has no diseases that I can smell." Sam, Dean and I looked at Cas in discomfort.

"That's, uh, good." I concluded. Sam looked over the cat with a subtle scan of his eyes. He was a dog person, but the cat seemed friendly enough. Dean sneezed, and stepped away from Cas and the cat. Castiel set the cat down and it casually padded over to rub its side against Sam's legs. He stepped back, startled that the creature would come near him. Dean sneezed once more, avoiding the cat as it started towards him.

"What is his name?" Castiel asked.

"I shall name him Assbutt!" I announced, pointing my finger up in the air.

"No," Dean groaned, his head dramatically thrown back.

"Fine," I replied lamely and announces once more, "I shall name him Máy Rung!" I lowered my hand and looked at Dean as I said, "That is, if we keep him."

He ignored my blatant gesture and instead asked, what?"

"Máy Rung," I corrected. "Vibrator in Vietnamese, I think. We'll call him Rung for short." All but Castiel were puzzled. "All in favor of keeping the cat?"

"I like Máy Rung." Castiel said with a small smile.

Sam shrugged. "As long as we don't have to share a car with it. Dean?"

Dean sneezed. "You are not sharing a room with us if you get that thing."

"Deal!" I squeaked. "I get my own gas guzzler, room, and cat! This is fucking awesome, thanks guys!"

"You're welcome."

"Sure."

"Whatever." Dean sneezed.


End file.
